


Aaron THE Kunstenaar

by LonelySunflower



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Multi, Sander x Aaron friendship, spray painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySunflower/pseuds/LonelySunflower
Summary: Aaron really wants to spray paint like his best friend's boyfriend.Or the fic where Aaron learns how to spray paint with Sander and posts a pic on instagram
Relationships: Aaron Jacobs/Amber Snoeckx, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Aaron THE Kunstenaar

**Author's Note:**

> omg I didn't know how to tag that because there are Sobbe moments but the fic is not based on Sobbe I hope I'm not bothering anyone with this fic
> 
> Also, please don't hope for something really serious. I'm seriously praying that I'm not annying you with this fic
> 
> I hope you'll smile while reading this
> 
> I'll let you read❤

Aaron has been harassing Sander with this for days. And honestly even if he didn’t want to show it, Sander thinks it’s cute

He has been hearing this for days.

_“Sander can you teach me how to tag?”_

Even in messages

**_Aaron:_ ** _Dude, please help me. I want to be as talented as you…_

Sander finally agreed to do it today. Aaron called him this time. When he saw his name appear on the phone he laughs quietly, looking at a sleepy Robbe one last time before leaving the room to pick up the phone.

“JACK FROST!!! I thought you would never pick-up”

“Well I guess I did” Sander said “What do you want”

“I- I know you’re not really okay with that but could you please teach me how to spray-paint. I’m asking you because I’m a huge fan man and it would mean the world for me to learn from you.”

“Okay, okay I’ll help you. Meet me at the park this afternoon and bring spray paint cans” Sander tries to sound as annoyed as he can but it clearly shows on his face that he’s really touched by Aaron’s words.

He goes back to Robbe’s room. The boy is seated, worried. He smiles once Sander is back in the bed. “Who was it?”

Sander snorts “Aaron, we’re spray painting this afternoon.”

“Oh, that’s cool!” Robbe is happy Sander is now part of The Broerrrs. It’s like his family and Sander getting to know the boys a little more has made Robbe so happy the past months.

“Aren’t you worried Aaron’s gonna steal your man.”

“My what?”

“Your man”

“No, no I don’t think I have to worry about that, baby! My king loves me too much for that.”

“Oh, that sounds about right” Sander has been loving this confident side. He loves Robbe a little more every day that passes by. Their bond getting stronger and stronger.

Robbe rolls his eyes and kisses him. Bringing him back to bed. The two of them disappear under the covers.

__________________________________

Sander arrives at the park at 3pm. Aaron is sleeping on a bench. Phone is his hand. The closer Sander gets, the more he can hear his snoring. _Omg that boy is unreal_ he tells himself like for real who does that? Sander gets closer and says, more shouts “Hey!”

Aaron jumps, a strange expression on his face. “I- Hi! You can dude!!”

“Yeah” _Why did I come?_

Aaron gets all energetic and starts walking around, faster than he should after a nap. He stumbles on the bench and Sander hides his face like he doesn’t want anybody to know he’s with him. Of course, he’s doing it for the joke, maybe not?

“Look I got all these colors so we can do a detailed thing like-”

“Aaron man, what did you do…” He brings his hand to his face once again. Massaging his brows. When he rises his head to look at Aaron the boy has the dumbest smile on his face, two cans in hands. _This is gonna be a long afternoon_

“Okay, what do you want to do?” He says taking the cans away from the boy.

“Robbe, like you”

_Wait wait wait, not Robbe, is he crazy. I would never allow that, not after training him. “_ You know what, let’s start with Moyo, he has easier features. It’ll be easier for you”

“And where do we do that?”

Sander starts looking around “there on the stone”

Aaron nods and they start.

During the afternoon, they can get some _work_ done. Sander realizes how hard it is to teach someone how to do that. He had never said “No, get the right angle” so many times in his life. Honestly at first it was painfully bad but Aaron kind got used to it.

Sander thought it was fine so he let him continue Moyo alone. He turned around to go back to Aaron and saw it. “That- What did you do to his hair??? Do we have the same friend? Moyo doesn’t have that much hair, dude”

“What are you talking about??? That’s my art style man”

Sander laughed so hard at this, Aaron was already all like “I’m an artist” and honestly it was kind of cute.

“Why are you laughing?” Aaron asked innocently “Also, man, You’ve never seen him after e brushed his hair, you don’t know his hair’s real strength okay, don’t play with me he’s my bro.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you that”

They finish Moyo together.

“So, I can draw Robbe now” Aaron says proudly

_Oh, dear god_ “Haha and what about Jens?”

“But-”

“Yeah let’s do Jens” Sander cuts him

Aaron doesn’t try again, maybe they’ll do Robbe after Jens, Sander won’t have any other options anyway.

Halfway through the drawing, Sander starts getting several messages.

**_Robbe:_ ** _Sander, love, are you okay? it’s been some time_

**_Robbe:_ ** _Hey, could you answer me, I have a little surprise for u_

**_Robbe:_ ** _Sander??_

**_Sander:_ ** _Yes, Robin?_

**_Robbe:_ ** _bring your ass back home or I’m gonna eat the croques alone. You decide._

**_Sander:_ ** _I’m coming love._

Sander looks at Aaron again, trying to figure out what to say. “Man, I gotta go, it’s getting late and Robbe’s waiting for me.

“But Sander, I need to do Robbe too.”

“Maybe another day, I really need to go”

Aaron nodded. He watched Sander leave, he put all the stuff back in his bag and went home.

__________________________________

Aaron woke up this morning with this thought in his mind _I can do it alone_

So, he stood up, got ready and headed to the park. He did his thing and ended up pretty satisfied with what he had done.

He took a picture and waited until the afternoon to post it.

He felt so proud. He sent it to Sander so he could see it.

__________________________________

“Nee, he didn’t do that? Robbe, HE DESTROYED YOUR FACE. I SWEAR TO GOD I SHOULDN’T HAVE LET HIM ALONE”

“Oh no, another mural of me?”

“Wait you don’t like murals of your face? The one I made is a symbol of our love…” Sander pouts

“I know I love that one, even if it’s weird to see my face when we go to the park”

“Oh no, that’s what I love about it” Sander chuckles

“I know” Robbes grabs his face with his hands and kisses him, again and again, holing on and never letting go.

__________________________________

Later that night, Amber’s name appears on Aaron’s phone, he smiles.

“Hi!”

“Aaron, why didn’t you draw me? I’m supposed to be your muse”

_Oh, well, I’m fucked_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's it. I hope it wasn't too bad...
> 
> Take care of yourself!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated❤
> 
> Love you ❤ Stay safe ❤ Wear a mask
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ ironymane


End file.
